My Destined Girl
by Ninada
Summary: <html><head></head>The BO was beaten off by the support of the FBI to Conan and Ai. They are returning back to their real selves but what is going to happen then between them..? ::COMPLETED::</html>
1. The Return

**Disclaimer:**

Unfortunately, I don't own Detective Conan.

**Author's note:**

Sorry, I just wrote this chapter in a hurry when the idea popped in my mind so the 1st chapter is kinda short.

* * *

><p><strong>My Destined Girl<strong>

**.**

**The Return**

.

Somewhere in Japan, inside Hakase's residence Conan sat, staring at Ai as she handed him a pill after calling him to come immediately.

"What is this?" He asked, obviously confused of the reason of such a hurry.

"It's the antidote."

"You've completed it?" he asked still in denial of the truth he had been waiting for more than three years.

"Clearly, yes. Unless you're dreaming of course." She flashed her trademark smirk at him.

"Thank you, Haibara."

"At last I will return back to Shinichi Kudou; my real self!" Conan exclaimed happily as he almost jumped of joy.

After wandering around the house for some useless new gadgets, he was intending to leave when a sudden urgent question popped in his mind, and he suddenly turned around to face her.

"And where's yours?" He questioned her incredulously.

"Actually, I decided to remain as Ai Haibara forever." she stated simply as if she hadn't just set off a bomb in his mind.

"What did you just say?" he glared at her as though she had gone insane.

"I-"

"No way, you will take the pill as well. You should return back to your real self." He yelled, cutting off her words.

"Since when did you have the right to order me?" She crossed her arms, angrily.

Conan was taken aback by her harsh reply. Nonetheless, he smiled placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not ordering you. It's just... I care about you, since we're partners, Haibara."

Ai was surprised by his insistence on making her turn back to her true identity. She couldn't help but return back the smile at him.

"Fine, don't worry. I will take it, but I just want sometime to get used to the situation. Also the kids will be sad if we both left them at the same time, you know." She assured him.

Conan paused for a moment, thinking of her words. After all, they seemed reasonable.

"Okay, but promise me you will return back soon." He said, skeptical of her manipulative pranks.

She hesitated for a while. However, she nodded briefly, "Sure."

Conan's POV

That's really great. Finally I could return back to myself; Shinichi Kudou; the famous detective. Even though Edogawa Conan will remain a part of me forever, I will still miss those days. It was really a great experience I had passed in.

However, it was so weird what Haibara was thinking. Sometimes, I just can't understand that woman. She should be happy that the Black Organization has been defeated, and she can live a normal life as a normal teenager again. I can tell she still feels lonely though we became very close friends. I just can't read her aqua-mysterious eyes like I do to most people. She's just so different from other girls who are so predictable.

I can't imagine my life without her teasing statements and sarcastic comments which she threw here and there.

Also, I really wanted to see her in her true self. I mean, I didn't see her once, right?

—What am I saying? That's nonsense.

Ai's POV

I was really stunned by his deep concern on me. I thought he didn't care about me once except for making the antidote for him.

Really why did I promise him to return back? I had made my decision long time ago.

He really does have the power to change my mind in a second. I don't know what I am getting myself into.

Shiho had been buried for a long time since Sherry came to life how could I just bring her back to life one day.

He will have his Mouri-san, family, friends and fame, and then what will I get? My miserable past and drastic memories.

But I promised him.

I got tired of thinking. I think I need some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued..<strong>

**I will try to update soon, but I can't promise you 'cause I have my exams next week. Pray for me guys, I don't have the effort to study... So boring~  
>I'm so talkative, aren't I? No<strong>—** wait, I forgot something important**

**REVIEW! **

**-Shuts my mouth-**


	2. Little Ai :The Prank

**Disclaimer**

Unfortunately, I don't own Detective Conan.

**Author's note**

I skipped studying just for you guys and thanks for your reviews. I appreciate them a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>My Destined Girl<strong>

**.**

**Little Haibara**

.

Conan, or should we say now Shinichi; opened his eyes slightly. The stern pain had faded away eventually. He looked at the mirror before him, staring at his tall reflection. He removed his glasses, and put them off at the edge of the basin, grinning at his face like an idiot. He, then walked out of the restroom cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Ai was reading her fashion magazine, bored of its containment. She had read it thousands of times already. Her eyes wandered round the room when they fell on a tall handsome man. She was flabbergasted.

"Am I that attractive?" Shinichi chuckled, teasing her.

She was aroused from her stare. Embarrassed, she hid her blush away with the magazine she was holding.

"Don't flatter yourself, Kudou-kun." She turned her gaze away.

He knelt to the ground so as to be in her eye-level.

"Do you know that you're so short from upwards?" he teased her.

"Then, you should see yourself as Edogawa Conan." she retorted back.

"Hmph, No way I can beat you." He scratched his head, and stood up leaving

Ai budged the magazine downwards slowly, leaving enough space for her eyes to glance at him.

"Oh, I forgot!" He turned suddenly.

Not expecting such a sudden behavior, Ai was bewildered. The magazine fell from her hand in disruption.

"Now, what?" She exclaimed.

"Do you want me to walk you school?"

"Nah, I'm not going today."

"Why?"

"Let's see... because I don't want to?" She taunted as she feigned thinking.

"C'mon Haibara, you'll be alone all day. Hakase won't return till night."

"You won't let me sit in peace, will you?"

"No. Now go, and get dressed."

"Have you actually believed that you're older than me?"

"No, please?"

-0-

They were walking together. Shinichi grinned, patting on Ai's head. He turned around to see nothing but her 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' glare.

"What?"

"What what?"

"I can carry your bag." he carried her bag, and held her tiny hand tightly.

"Oh? Really do you think I am a kid?" she yelled at him.

"Shhh, people will consider you rude for yelling at an elder person." he chuckled.

"I told you better you return back to Miyano Shiho, anyway."

"So, it's like that, Kudou-kun."

"You've begun." she smirked.

"What's with this smirk?" he asked, anxious of what she was thiking.

Suddenly, he heard a loud cry resonating in the street.

"Help! Help! This man. He kidnapped me!"

Looking around abruptly to see who is the one asking for help, ready to pull off his stun gun immediately. Little did he know that the little girl beside him is the one yelling; it's Haibara.

"Oi.. Haibara! Are you crazy? Hey, stop it!" he whispered embarrassingly.

People started gathering around Shinichi while thousands of curses fell upon him.

"No sir... You don't understand... She's just-err" He was absolutely confounded.

Ai couldn't hide her giggles as she made her way through the crowd. Shinichi saw her laughing among the crowd, "Awww, she's so cute when she giggles…"

_What the hell I am thinking about now! I gotta get out of here._

"Oh my! Look there's a meteor!" He cried out, pointing at the sky. Everyone looked at where he had pointed. And he didn't miss this chance, running as much as he could till he reached the gate of his school.

"Haibara, you will pay for this." he panted heavily.

"Shinichiii!" A cry cut off his thoughts. Ran rushed towards him happily.

"You're back, why didn't you call me?"

"Eh? Actually, I wanted to make it a surprise." He made up an excuse at once. He didn't realize that lying to her has become that easy after all these years, hiding his identity from her.

"Are you going to stay?" She asked, hoping for a confirming reply.

"Yeah."

"YAAAY—I mean that's great, Shinichi." She rectified, blushing.

"Hey guys, Kudou Shinichi is back!" a student exclaimed amusingly, and then all the students gathered round him.

"Oh man, the kids were more polite." he sighed, not realizing where his mind wandered just now.

_I wonder what she is doing right now.._

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**This contains a little humor. I hope you liked it. I was like dying laughing while writing this chapter. 8D**

**Please Review.**


	3. So Close

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Detective Conan.

* * *

><p><strong>My Destined Girl<strong>

**.**

**So Close**

**.**

Shinichi returned back to his residence after wandering around the streets of Beika rejoicing his return. Hearing his grumbling stomach, he headed straightly to the refrigerator.

"Oh no, there's no food." He heard the sound of his belly growling once again as a reply to his voice.

Finally, he made his decision to go to Hakase's house.

"I hope they have something edible to be eaten." he thought loudly.

"And yes, Haibara you'll pay what you did."

He rang the bell to hear—

"No, I'm the winner. Genta-kun, you're cheating!"

Clearly, it was the little Detective Boys playing at Hakase's house.

He entered the house silently, "Isn't that Kudou Shinichi; the famous detective and Ran-neechan's childhood friend?" Mitsuhiku declared, apparently amused by his deduction skills.

"Yeah! And he has a ghost house." Genta added.

"Is that true?" Ayumi exclaimed as she was trembling at the thought.

"Oi..oi. It's not a ghost house, kids." he searched for Haibara with his eyes between them.

Shinichi stepped down to see the children.

"Do you know where Haibara-san is?" he asked, hoping to get a straight answer from their mouths once.

The Detective boys exchanged looks in puzzlement.

"How did you know Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked.

"And why are you calling her Haibara-san? You're older than her, aren't you?" Mitsuhiku was confused.

Shinichi was perplexed by their consecutive questions, "I—Well, thanks kids. It was nice to meet you. Talk to you later!"

He left them, and went to Hakase while the kids started exchanging whispers as though he won't see them.

_Man, they won't change._

"Shinichi, how are you?"

"Fine,"

"How was your day?"

"Not that bad." he replied, remembering Haibara's little prank.

"Can you look for Ai-chan for me? Dinner is ready."

"I was about to ask you about her—"

"..Fine, I'll look for her." he completed.

Shinichi went down to the basement where she used to spend most of her time before finishing the antidote. However, she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" he thought reaching for her room

H_e _knocked the door twice

_No Answer._

"Haibara," he called her, then opened the door slowly.

No one was there, either.

Shinichi started getting anxious. He decided to check on the roof of the house.

"But she couldn't—" He cut his word with a smile as he saw her back. Ai was standing on the edge, enjoying the scenery of the pure night sky and the glittering stars upon her. The wind blew her strawberry blonde hair, and the light of the moon reflected on it giving it a beautiful aspect.

Shinichi couldn't help but admire her beautiful peaceful figure whenever it was devoid of her everlasting sarcasm. Somehow, he had forgotten all his anger when he saw her.

It seemed like she didn't notice his presence.

He placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Haib—" Shinichi cut off his words as he saw Ai stunned by the precipitous panic losing her balance. She slipped off the edge all of a sudden.

Ai closed her eyes, waiting for the coming pain when she felt a hand held hers strongly and dragged her strongly.

She was being carried close to someone. Ai then opened her eyes to find Shinichi's face a few centimeters away from hers.

"Are you okay?" Shinichi asked in concern.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." he continued.

Ai's face flushed deeply, feeling Shinichi's breath flaming on her face.

"I-I'm okay." She stuttered, trying to control her rising heartbeats.

"Do you have a fever or something?" he asked, placing his forehead on hers checking her temperature.

"Ye—No, I'm just fine."

Shinichi placed her on the ground gently, and smiled.

"Dinner is ready." He said, pulling her with him downwards.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**Thank you all for the support. I hope that I'm improving.**  
><strong>I can't express how much I wish Ai would end up with Conan, but what can we say? It's just my wish.<strong>  
><strong>Don't forget to press the beneath button. ^^ Review.<strong>


	4. The Substitute

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan.

**Author's note:** YAAAAAY~ Finally, I've taken my vacation. That's so great. :D Sorry guys for being too late about updating, but like I said before I had my exams those last weeks. I was about to forget what my story was talking about. LOL. Okay, I hope you enjoy this, and from now on, I'm going to update soon.

* * *

><p><strong>My Destined Girl<strong>

**.**

**The Substitute**

**.**

The next day has passed swiftly.

After the school day.

"Ran, sorry I have something to do. You can go home with Sonoko." Shinichi excused himself out of his daily routine, walking with her home.

"It's okay." Ran replied as her eyes kept following him. He left them, and completed his way straightly ahead.

"He has changed." she muttered.

"Yeah, I can see that, but don't worry. Sonoko will find out the matter!" Sonoko winked to her best friend, knowingly.

"Oi.. Sonoko, forget about it." Ran said as she knew how Sonoko manages to do reckless actions which embarrass them most of the time.

"Mouri-san," a voice called her from behind.

She turned around to face the rushing new handsome student towards her.

"Makoto-san,"

"Can you let me escort you home?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, sure." she smiled, and they left together.

-0-

Shinichi arrived to Teitan elementary school, waiting for a certain strawberry blonde to come out.

Ai appeared in the view, walking along with the Detective Boys. He headed towards them, swiftly.

"How are you, kids?" he asked, his eyes only focused on Haibara.

"What are you doing here?" Ai asked nervously.

"Haibara-san, why are you treating Shinichi-niichan like this?" Mitsuhiku asked perplexedly at her behavior to someone they have just met.

Ai dragged Shinichi faraway from them.

"You're making us suspicious that way!" She exclaimed.

"Why?"

"You know that we are not supposed to know each other that well."

Shinichi silenced for a while, diving in his thoughts.

_Why did I come here all along? _

_I don't know what brings me always to her..._

"Err—Yeah. I am sorry about that." Scratching the back of his head, Shinichi turned away disappointed.

Ai noticed his frustrated look, and decided to head away with him.

"See you later, bye." She waved goodbyes to the Detective Boys, and rushed after Shinichi.

"What's wrong with you?" she frowned, unaware of the change in his attitude.

"Nothing; I've just forgotten that I shouldn't see you."

"Just.. forget about it." Ai responded.

"Anyway, when do you plan on turning back to Miyano Shiho? Remember you've promised me." he lowered his gaze to reach her short height.

"Do you think I want to return to an 84 year-old-granny?" She chuckled teasing him.

"Hey there, I am serious..."

"..And at least it will be better than having a spinal-column-ache every time I look at you." he laughed.

"Oi..oi. Just kidding." he receded after receiving a hard death glare from the Ice Queen.

"Fine, I will take the pill tomorrow." she sighed.

"Really? That's great!" He smiled happily.

Ai looked at him confusedly.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Umm, it's just that I won't have to take care of a little girl; I'm not planning to be a baby, you know." He answered, trying to manage his situation.

Ai didn't reply, "Why isn't he with her?" The question kept rolling in her head.

"Let me help you with your bag." his voice disrupted her thoughts.

"No, I can handle myself."

"Don't be so stubborn like this!" he exclaimed.

"Fine,"

Then she handed him her bag, and they returned together to Hakase's residence, unnoticing the figure which was sneaking out after them all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**Don't tell me it's so short, please 'cause I've just finished my exams, and I really need some rest. So just be a little lenient with me.**

**Please Review.**


	5. ReAlive

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan**.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Destined Girl<strong>

.

**Re-Alive**

**.**

In the Detective Agency

"He's dating that little mysterious girl." Sonoko declared.

"What are you talking about?" Ran said confused by her friend's words.

"That detective freak! Who else?" She replied.

"And who's that little girl you're talking about?" She asked in curiosity.

"That girl who was hanging out with Conan and the other kids; I don't really remember her name though." Sonoko was trying to search for her name in her memory.

"You mean Ayumi-chan?"

"No, no, That's not her."

"Ai-chan?"

"Yeah, it's her; that cocky blonde girl."

"Sonoko! Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not kidding. I saw him walking her home, and they were talking like best friends."

"And what's with him walking a little kid home anyway. Are you crazy?" Ran exclaimed.

Sonoko stayed silent, thinking for a while "But-"

"Stop this, Sonoko. It's nonsense."

"Fine, as you like."

"Did you see Makoto-san! He is so gentle."

"Yeah, He is much better than that dense detective." Sonoko told her best friend, ready to accept a death glare from Ran but instead-

Ran paused for a second.

_"Shinichi... "_

-0-

**9:00PM**

Ai was wide-wake when the alarm echoed aloud in her bedroom. She pressed the button to silence it, and headed for the bathroom, washed and brushed her teeth. She stood staring blankly in the mirror for a while.

Ai's POV.

I don't know why I have this bad feeling. It is just like something I don't know. I think I'm just getting paranoid for all the things I have passed through, right?  
>Why do I just keep on reminding myself of things that shouldn't be brought back?<br>I have promised him to return back, and now, I have to accomplish my word, after all.

She swallowed the pill, followed by a glass of water, and sat waiting for the pain to attack.

Pain is the only thing felt in those strenuous moments, then nothing...

_White Spots,_

_Dark Spots,_

_"Where am I?"_

_Nothing but plain darkness._

_I can't see anything._

_Is that how blind feel?_

_"Haibara, are you okay?"_

_"Oh no, It's my fault!"_

_"Hey, Wake Up."_

_So familiar._

This voice is so familiar, and in some way; captivating.

Running inside the darkness, all I can do is running searching for nothing. Seeing nothing. Waiting for nothing—

A shaft of light crossed the darkness, and I reached for the light eventually.

-0-

Shiho opened her eyes slowly, getting accustomed to the light round her. She straightened up in her seat, and seemed to examine the handsome man holding her hand tightly. He was looking at her in utter concern.

She just ruffled her hair, staring confusedly.

"Haibar — I mean Miyano, are you okay?" Shinichi asked, waiting for one of her harsh comments on how stupid he looked like.

"Do—" She was like searching for words in her mind.

"Do I know you?" She completed, perplexed by her surroundings.

It was like a hundred thousand tons fell on Shinichi's head. All he could do in such a staggering situation was to gulp, and hold her hand much tighter disbelievingly.

_Why the hell would she have amnesia?_

The minute was passing him by like a year. It felt like an eternity until —

"Haa! I got you!" Shiho declared, and couldn't stop herself from giggling.

Shinichi was stunned by all this. He aroused from his surprise, and stood up in front of her crossing his arms.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you've done that to me." He shouted angrily.

"Oh, sorry." The words got out hardly within her giggles.

"How cute you are when you are astounded!" She teased him, laughing much harder.

"Oh, seriously?" He said having much fun, and threw the pillow on her face playfully.

Eventually, he took a seat beside her.

"You are really a great actress, aren't you?" He taunted.

"Not surpassing you in the role of a child." She smirked.

"But you actually passed out for hours. I came to check on you as I knew Hakase was on a convention as usual, and found you losing consciousness."

"Yeah, the pain was just unbearable. Maybe 'cause you've made it many times but for me as you know it was just one time before."

"Yeah, yeah, that's right." he nodded, and glanced at her. Indeed she looked so gorgeous that he couldn't help but stare.

"Anyway, thanks." She said after taking a deep breath.

"And that's for...?" he questioned, puzzled.

"For everything; for making me return back to myself, and for taking care of me when I passed out." she spoke up.

"My duty," Shinichi smiled to her and her eyes met his mesmerizing azure ones, causing a strange electricity in the atmosphere.

Suddenly, she felt embarrassed by the eye contact, realizing how she got completely off character. Returning back to her cold façade, she stood confounded.

"Umm, I think I have to go sleep now." She informed him, leaving for her bedroom, all of a sudden.

-0-

Shinichi's POV

Something about her is hypnotizing me. She is just so beautiful when she giggles but Ran —Why isn't she in my mind anymore?, or in my —heart? It's so confusing. But all I know now is that I have to — No; I _want to_ stay with Shiho to... protect her? But from what?

-0-

The next morning.

.

"Coming., Can't you wait disturbe—" Shiho cut her words off when she saw Shinichi at the door.

"Kudo-kun, what do you want in such early hour? I don't have anything to do." She exclaimed, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What do you mean by not having anything to do?" He asked.

"Well, when I say I don't have anything to do that means I have nothing to do. Have you got it now?" She taunted.

"And who says you have nothing to do?" He crossed his arms.

"Kudo-kun, you're irritating me by your disturbing questions."

"Just let me come in." he entered the house ignoring her.

"Geez."

"You're coming with me to school." He informed her.

"Sorry, I don't have time for jokes now." She said impatiently.

"But I'm not kidding."

"Yes. Why not? Ai-kun?" A voice interrupted from behind them.

Shiho was stunned by the interjection, and turned around. There it was—Hakase.

"Sorry for agitating you, but you left the door open." He said giving his excuse after seeing Shiho's shocked face.

"I see, you took the pill. Welcome back, Shiho-kun." He continued, putting down his suitcases.

"Thanks, Hakase." She regained her tenderness, and looked back to her adoptive father, patting on his back softly.

"Oi, I'm sorry to interrupt your special warm moments, but I'm still here." Shinichi said, grinning mischievously.

Hakase laughed, and greeted him, then asked him why they were arguing.

"She doesn't want to go to school with me." Shinichi complained.

"And why would I? I've learned all that when I was back in America." Shiho defended.

"But you have to live your life as a teenager!"

"Yes, Shiho-kun. I think Shinichi's right."

"I said no, and that's my last word." She crossed her arms in stubbornness.

-0-

"I can't believe I've done this." Shiho murmured to herself.

"C'mon. School is not that bad. The teacher's not going to eat you." Shinichi chuckled, teasing her.

"Just shut up." She knocked him on the head with her bag.

"Okay."

_'No one understands me. This will hurt so much watching him with her all time.'_

Thoughts kept rolling down her mind until she entered the class with the teacher and Shinichi by her side.

"Today we have a new student Shiho Miyano. Welcome her well; please introduce yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**I hope that you liked this chapter**. **Please leave a review.**


	6. Shiho is Back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan**.**

**Author's Note:** Here a new chapter begins! Where did we stop the last chapter?

Oh, yep!

_"Today we have a new student Miyano Shiho. Welcome her well. Please introduce yourself"_

* * *

><p><strong>My Destined Girl<strong>

.

**The New Student**

**.**

Ran was sitting beside Sonoko in that moment, chattering together. She wasn't paying attention to the teacher until Sonoko stimulated her by a gesture to look forward.

Shiho was standing beside Shinichi while the teacher was informing them about the arrival of the new student.

"And who is that?" Sonoko said in a barely audible voice, but Ran was the one hearing it.

"She looks like that Ai-chan. No, she is her!" She couldn't control her voice now.

Ran punched her with her elbow to stop. She was staring at her disbelievingly.

_'How can she be so identical?'_ Ran was perplexed by the thought.

"I told you something extraordinary is going on between those two brats." Sonoko completed, ignoring her first hit.

"Today we have a new student Shiho Miyano. Welcome her well. Please introduce yourself." The teacher stated.

"My name is Shiho Miyano." She answered briefly.

"She is my friend." Shinichi declared, grinning at Shiho. He knew the thoughts spinning in her head by her glance at him; it was something along like 'Why-did-I-obey-this-idiot'.

"Okay then. Have a seat."

Whispers were heard all over the class, saying how cute and hot she looked, as any ordinary boring teenagers would do in such a situation.

Shiho just ignored all of them, and turned to Shinichi who indicated her to sit beside him.

"Relax. See? It was not that hard to deal with." He said as soon as she sat beside him.

"Do you see me pulling my hair like a lunatic?" She yelled at him.

"Oops!" Shinichi grinned.

"What?" She gulped after noticing all eyes in the room gazing at her.

"Well, if you don't know our rules then Kudou-san should inform you,"

",Miyano-san." The teacher completed.

"Gomen." She said, embarrassed by her reckless act.

_"Geez. This day can't get worse!"_ She murmured to herself.

At that moment, she observed Shinichi still chuckling. Consequently, she knocked him with her leg as a warning.

_' Why did I bring her with me, again?'_ He thought, grinning at her childish act.

After having their first class, Ran and Sonoko headed to meet Ai's senior size inquisitively.

"Hey, Shinichi." Ran started the conversation, cheerily.

"Yo Ran, how are you?"

Shiho felt the awkwardness of the situation, but Shinichi assured her with a smile.

"This is my friend, H—"

Shiho cut his words rapidly after recognizing the biggest mistake he was about to inject himself in.

"Shiho Miyano." She completed, giving him a 'watch-out-you-idiot' glare.

Shinichi sighed then Sonoko interfered in the conversation.

"You look oddly the same like a kid we know called—Eh? What was her name again?" She said craftily, turning to Ran.

"Oh yes. You mean Haibara; it's because she's her distant relative." Shinichi answered.

"Obviously, I have a tongue to talk with."

"She has absolutely the same acts like you." Sonoko said in astonishment.

"Well, didn't he mention that we are distant relatives?" Shiho said impatiently, leaving the conversation.

"She's so cold." Sonoko taunted.

", and hot!" Another boy was staring at her, which caused more anger to recollect on Sonoko towards her.

"When did you meet her? I haven't seen her before." Ran questioned Shinichi after they were left alone.

"Umm.. on a case. You know; that case I told you about when I was away." He answered.

"Well, have you solved that big case that made you vanish all that time?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know... It was really complicated." He sighed, remembering all things that happened in the past years.

"But I also know you and that there's no complicated cases for you, Is there?" She smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

They both were laughing, not noticing the pair of teary eyes turning another way.

-0-

The teacher of the next class hasn't arrived yet so Shinichi got his chance, and started a new conversation with Shiho.

"How are things going?"

"Great.. The teacher just scolded me and people kept staring. That's all."

"C'mon; don't be so sensitive. Those things happen." he said.

"Fine," She sighed.

After that the teacher entered "I see. We have a new student here."

_'How many times should I introduce myself?'_

She sighed.

-0-

It was the end of the day. Shiho was on her way home when Shinichi stopped her, unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Wait. I will come with you."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, am I?" she said harshly.

"But—"

"Seriously Kudou, Why are you doing all this?" Shiho asked.

Shinichi was confused by her strange question. He has never thought of that. Opening his mouth to speak, but instead the intense silence lingered through them.

"It just hurts me more." She whispered in a low voice that is barely heard. Nevertheless, he'd heard it.

"Haib—"

"It's Miyano Shiho, Kudou. _Miyano Shiho._" She cut his words stressing on her real name, and rushed straightaway.

At that instant, Shinichi was staring at the spot where she was. Somehow, he felt she was in great pain. Yes, it seemed like she was torn apart inside and her cold cover has faded away after years of pretending.

He didn't know why it hurt him that much when he saw her that way. But he knew it did.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**Too dense..ha?**

**Or maybe it is just a boring chapter. Well, I'm most likely with the other choice.**

**Seriously, I don't have any thoughts these days so maybe the next chapter will be delayed a little bit, but I will surely complete it. So, no need to worry.**

**I really need your reviews.**


	7. Confusing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan**.**

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your reviews. I really do appreciate them._  
><em>

3aboOorah: Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>My Destined Girl<strong>

.

**Confusing**

.

When Ran saw Shinichi standing in front of the school gate, she hurried towards him rapidly.

"Hey, Shinichi." She called him.

He was distracted from his confusing thoughts.

"Ran." he smiled feebly upon seeing her.

"Why don't we eat something? I'm starving, aren't you?" She said cheerfully.

"Umm. Yes, sure." He confirmed her request with a smile.

Shinichi was all concerned on eating not noticing Ran's smiling face who was stealing glances at him. She was like examining him. She couldn't believe that he was finally back by her side, technically sitting face to face but something deep inside her was worried._ 'He didn't change, did he?'_ It was a question she was always quenching but decided to leave all her anxiety behind her back and not to spoil the moment she had dreamed for a long time.

"How is Yukiko-san? I haven't seen her for some time." Ran said, starting a conversation.

"She's fine. You know she's in America with my dad." Shinichi answered.

"Umm.. Shinichi." She started.

"Yes Ran?" He finally turned to look at her.

"Can you tell me how did you meet Miyano-san?" She asked hesitantly.

-0-

Shiho returned back home. As soon as she entered Hakase asked her how her first day was like and she just answered him a very brief answer which was definitely, "Fine.".

"Do you want something to eat. You must be hungry." Hakase asked her.

"Thank you, Hakase. I will just have some rest." She said in her monotony and got into her bedroom.

Shiho lied on her bed and let her eyelids shut slowly thinking of what she had done.

_'Since when did I become so emotional. Well, I should handle myself more next time. That was so close.' _Shiho thought bitterly.

She kept pondering until she finally found her clue. She would do what her mind tells her.

Anyway, she should live her life to the fullest. Tears made their way on her cheeks as she remembered her sister's sacrifice just to see her leading a normal life. She can't just shatter all she had done for her as a gratitude.

The Organization is all gone now and she should move on with her life. It's not fair to suffer all her life like this physically or mentally.

Those thoughts seemed reasonable in her mind. Even though it will be hard to see the only one she loves, loves someone else but it's okay if it will make him feeling happy ever after.

-0-

Shinichi couldn't lie to Ran anymore. He was fed up with the whole case and it hurts so much that he broke her trust in him so as a consequence, he decided to tell her the whole story as though he didn't know what will be her reaction after deceiving her all that time.

After finishing the last word in his long peculiar story Shinichi looked her finally in the eyes and broke the tense silence that prevailed the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Ran but I had to do this."

"I wanted to protect you. I couldn't bear to see those men in black hurting you." He defended expecting all blaming that she would say.

"So you were Conan?" Ran said, almost a question.

"Yes."

"You were beside me all the time and you saw how much I suffered and you just stood there watching?" She said with teary eyes.

"Ran I-"

"I have to leave now." She said, controlling her tears.

"Listen to me." He grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving.

"It's okay Shinichi. I just want to sit by myself to think all about it."

"Fine. As you like, Ran." He finally gave up procrastinating.

**To be Continued...**


	8. Start Over

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan**.**

****Author's Note:**** Hey, I'm sorry for the delay, but I didn't want to make it worse. I was just waiting for more ideas. And thank you again all for your reviews. It's what keeps me going on after all.

* * *

><p><strong> My Destined Girl<strong>

.

**Start Over**

_._

Beep. Beep.

I woke up the next morning at the sound of that disturbing invention called alarm clock. Strongly, I pressed the Snooze button, wishing I could return back to my peaceful sleep. I scrubbed my slumbering eyes, hoping for a better day in this life. Somehow, my temper isn't that bad today, and that seems rare to happen since long time ago.

After having my breakfast, and a little habitual conversation with Hakase, I decided to pass by Kudou's residence. Maybe, I should fix what had happened the day before, and pull back the fact that I couldn't manage to control my flowing words.

I arrived at his gate after about ten minutes. Fortunately, Hakase's place is in not that far away from his mansion. I hesitated for a while at what I was doing; however, I had my own decision and did ring up the bell.

I waited for some time which actually made me think of backing off from what I was , maybe, he had gone already to school without me, considering what had happened between us the last day. Eventually, whilst I'm in that state of confusion, the door was held open revealing Kudou Shinichi. He seemed like he has just woke up, and his hair was ruffled. I was sort of traumatized at his sight. Nonetheless, I tried to search for proper words instead.

"Well, aren't you coming to school today?" I found my way through some words finally.

"I think I will pass today."

I gave him a questioning gaze, however, he didn't respond. Instead, he let some space through the door so that I can come in.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked me while getting directly to the kitchen.

"Okay."

"So why are you skipping your second day in school?" I asked him clueless-ly.

"Well, actually..." he hesitated, but I assured him to go on.

"I told Ran about us." he informed me.

"You told _her_ about the whole Organization thing and you; being Edogawa Conan all along?" I asked him skeptically.

"Yeah." he replied. Anxiety appeared fully in his eyes. It seems like he hadn't slept well last night, judging by the bags under his eyes.

We remained in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"Do you think she will forgive me?" he cut off the silence.

"If she truly loves you, I believe she will." I told him under my breath, trying to stab back the hurt part inside my heart.

_Even though I know quite well that I will be hurt by this, but still I can't stand the idea of watching him suffering or being desperate without her. His own happiness is my own target, anyway._

"Hmm..." he muttered something which I couldn't really estimate.

"Hai—I mean Miyano..."

"What?" I was awakened from my desperate thoughts by his call.

"Can I ask you a question?" he demanded.

"Depends." I smirked, returning back the usual spirit of mine. I was looking forward to amend the awkward situation.

"C'mon, don't be like that." he struggled.

"Fine," I said, wondering what kind of question he will inquire this time.

"Have you ever…" he looked perplexed. I couldn't figure out why, but I got worried of his upcoming question.

On the other hand, my curiosity took over encouraging him to continue.

"Go on. It's not like I'm gonna hurt you for it." I smirked.

"Have you ever... loved someone ?" he finished his question as he looked directly into my eyes with those azure eyes of his filled with curiosity, and if I could estimate right; kind of hope.

I was taken aback by his unexpected question. I felt bewildered not exactly for the question, rather for the reason why he did so. Did I show him something? Or were my words yesterday so relevant to that topic. I face palmed myself , on the outside I managed to control myself. Or so I thought.

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" I said, evading the direct answer.

"Just a mere question," he retorted defensively.

The whole condition was staggering to me. I tried to push the words but they ain't getting out. They seemed to be stuck in my throat, somehow as he was still gazing at me with those expecting eyes.

"I…well, I—"

Ding. Dong.

Thanks to the ringing door, my attempt to answer back was interrupted.

"Just a second," Shinichi said as he headed for the door, wondering who it would be. He wasn't expecting someone to come by now unless it is—

"Ran," he noticed her red eyes, obviously due to lack of sleep, thinking about his confession of the whole case. Or maybe, crying.

"Shinichi, why aren't you dressed yet?" she asked him confusedly.

"You are coming to school, aren't you?"

It seemed like a déjà vu to him, anyhow.

"Well, after thinking, I think I will." he smiled, then let her go in.

"It's Ran." Shinichi whispered to me, gesturing with his eyes.

"Hi." I greeted, trying to behave nicely to _his_ Angel.

"Hey." Ran smiled.

"I will get dressed if it is okay with you." Shinichi smiled, leaving us together.

"Well, I think I will have to go now."

"Why? We can go together." Ran suggested.

"It's okay with me." I smiled, recalling the image of my elder sister, Akemi. Somehow, that smile on Angel's face did resemble hers in a way or another.

"No, I don't." Ran said pleasantly.

"You know? We can be friends." I suggested. My good temper getting to some weird actions, unlike me at all.

"My pleasure," she replied, shaking hands with me as her new friend.

"Here we go." Shinichi was stunned by the scene of Ran and me together, obviously.

"Did I miss something?"

"No tantei-san, Just go ahead." I gave him my trademark smirk and there, we headed for school simultaneously.

-0-

It was about the end of the day. The school day has ended rapidly today, just like an ordinary teenager life. No tales to mention.  
>I was sitting all alone on a bench in the nearby street gazing, as the color of the sky was going reddish yellow. It was such a beautiful scene.<p>

I enjoyed watching the sun descending down to earth covered with these countless clouds which wandered aimlessly in the sky above. I remembered once as Haibara Ai saying if I would see this scenery again one day. Here I am; but as Miyano Shiho back again. I have never imagined in my sweetest dreams that I could survive from the clutches of _them_. Well, I think all the life I'm leading now is all because of_ him_. It is like in a way or another he was always there for me. Somehow, _he_ always has his ways to bring me back to life.

-0-

End of POV

It was when Ran noticed Shiho's existence on her way going to buy some ingredients for the food she was going to prepare that night for her careless father; Kogoro.  
>Ran hesitated firstly, however, made her decision for checking out on her recently new friend.<p>

"Hey," Ran greeted cheekily.

Shiho was surprised by her new company, but she calmed down after seeing that it was just Mouri-san.

"Hey." Shiho responded.

"Wonderful scene, isn't it?" Ran added as she figured out what Shiho was gazing at.

"Yeah, it is." Shiho nodded in agreement.

"Can I sit?" Ran inquired, looking back at Shiho.

"Sure."

Shiho budged, leaving for her a space to sit beside her.

Thenceforth, they stayed in complete silence, just watching the mesmerizing scenery.

"Well, I guess Shinichi informed you that he had already told me about the whole issue surrounding that Organization..." Ran broke the silence as the sun was no longer in the scene replacing it with gloomy darkness.

"Yes, he did."

They were about to keep quiet again when Shiho was the one who spoke this time.

"You know, Kudou didn't want to lie to you but... it was like his duty to do so. You have no idea what those men could do just to keep their Organization's secrets safe." She paused a little, then continued.

"I know you hate me deep inside yourself, however, I want you to know the current condition I was in when I was with _them_. My parents were dead, actually killed by them and so was my sister. They forced me to create that drug which shrunk Kudou and later, me. I know there is no excuse for a murderer, but I just wanted to relieve Kudou of the entire burden he would take from you, and him being apart with you for along time." Shiho didn't know if she had done the right thing just now.

She knew it wasn't like her character at all to set apologies and excuses for all her deeds but she felt it. She felt that her conscience will never let her forgive herself if she just shrugged it off. Now that she had removed all the burdens that were overloaded on her shoulders. She can breathe lightly without it, knowing that she is not the reason of their breaking anymore.

"I don't blame you for what happened to Shinichi. Honestly, I did at first, but I had to think further more since I don't know if I and Shinichi could return back together or not…" Her gaze fell beneath as she stopped for a moment feeling the offending words she had just said.

" ..But all I know is that I gained a new great friend." Ran completed her statement cheerfully, bringing back her jovial nature.

"Thank you." Shiho smiled softly, feeling the warmth of the conversation. Ran reminded her of her deceased sister. She looked at her and saw how kind-hearted she was.

_I know now why you are so in love with her, Kudou-kun. She's a real angel, indeed._

"Well then, I have to go buy some ingredients for dinner now. Why not come with me?" Ran suggested as she arose from her seat.

"Okay." Shiho joined.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued..<strong>

**I hope you like it. I don't know why it came this way, but it is just the way it was in my head at that time. Shinichi didn't appear in this chapter a lot. And I really wish that I didn't make it worse. Nevertheless, don't worry it will get better the next chapter, I promise!**

**Please don't forget to drop a review**.


	9. The Solution

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan**.**

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if Shiho became kinda OOC. And don't worry I accept criticism. It makes me improve anyway.

-Special thanks for _3aboOorah_ and _Enji86_ for following up my new updates

* * *

><p><strong>My Destined Girl<strong>

**.**

**The Solution**

**.**

Shinichi's POV

Yesterday was totally awkward for me. It all started when I saw Miyano and Ran chatting together, then I concluded that Miyano has taken control of the situation. I was relaxed because at last she can live normally as a teenager, having friends by her side. Even though it was completely out of her attitude to become friends with someone; let alone with Ran, I thought she might begin to drop her cold act. But still, Miyano Shiho and Ran? They had so different chemistry which cannot interact together. It was more like sun and ice. Not to mention; Shiho is the ice.

And still the thought hadn't left me yet. Has Ran forgiven me? I don't know, but something inside me tells me that I'm not really into it. After all these years living with her as her brother, did I really get used to being her brother? I know I still like her, and care about her. However, it's more like a brother-sister relation ship.

Though I still can't figure it out, my mind is driving me insane. And I can't determine an end to the whole case of my heart.

Anyway, I should skip thinking so much or I will be aging faster than my time as Miyano always says. She sometimes, can be so funny; in her way.

Dragging me out of my troubling thoughts, I heard knocks on the door. I cleared my mind, heading for the coming guest. I wondered who could it be, and there she was—

I stood up there, looking at Ran. I knew there was something wrong with her, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Hi." I welcomed her, as she entered the mansion. Few minutes later, we were sitting in the living room, drinking the hot chocolate which I made for us earlier.

"How are you?" I asked, trying to start a friendly conversation with her.

"I'm fine." Ran replied briefly.

"Look, are you still mad at me for not telling you the truth?" I asked her seriously. Anyway, I wanted to clear things out. I don't want to spend my life wondering if she was going to forgive me or not.

"I don't even know, Shinichi. The whole thing was a great shock to me." She paused for a moment.

I expected her to say something like that, but somehow I could not reply to her. Why can't I just tell her that I love her?

For about two years I would gladly confess to her my true love which I had always yearned for. Nonetheless, why can't I just spill it out now? It's like I don't want to lie to her anymore. And this means that I really don't think of her in this way.

"I love you, Ran."

"—But as my sister and best friend."

_I didn't know how the word came out of my mouth yet, I knew it was the truth._

To my surprise, Ran didn't seem shocked or anything, though she looked rather depressed. I could see held tears in her eyes. Nevertheless, she managed to smile at me, and said,

"I know, Shinichi."

"You know what?" I asked a little perplexed about what she was talking about.

"Shinichi, you're still so dense." She continued.

"What are you talking about?" I said honestly. I didn't get what she was pointing to.

She lowered her gaze trying to hide her flowing tears.

"Hey Ran," I tried to calm her down.

I have always hated seeing her in this condition. It hurts me so much to see her heart broken like that. I wiped away her tears with my fingers hoping for the situation to get any better.

"It's okay, Shinichi. We'll still be friends." Ran wiped away her tears.

"Of course, we will." I smiled back to her.

After all our years together I recognized it. She was my best childhood friend, and she will always stay my best friend. I recognized at last who was the one who owned my heart and stole a big part of it. I solved the case of my heart eventually.

-0-

Shiho's POV

Few days later, I didn't know what was going on between Mouri-san and Kudou-kun, yet they were behaving normally. I was very curious to know how things worked out between them. However, I always reminded myself to keep it away from this area in order not to bring back misery to myself. I missed him so much; how we used to talk to each other as Edogawa Conan and Ai Haibara. It was like he was avoiding me. I don't know why but I just felt it. I let a big sigh in class, almost forgetting that I was in school as I was drowned in my deep thoughts.

When I started paying much attention to the surrounding area, I found Kudou, who was sitting beside me, showing me something written in a cut piece of paper. I glanced at him, then looked at the paper.

**_'Bored?'_**

So it is a chatting board, neh?

I smirked at him, after getting what he was looking for. As a reply, I moved my head upwards and downwards.

**_'Yeah.'_**

Again I read those words written by him.

**_'What about going to the tropical land tonight?'_**

I considered that I wronged reading the suggestion so I read it over and over again. I lifted my head towards his gaze, and gave him a quizzical look.

"Can you come with me to the Tropical Land?" he hissed.

"So The Great Detective of East wants to take me on a date?" I smirked, teasing him for a while.

To my surprise, he didn't get mad or something as usual. He just shrugged and smirked then said, "Consider it like that."

"Fine," I said, trying to lower my tone as much as I could since the teacher was turning to us.

I was stunned to hear him asking me for a date, well or as I consider it. The whole idea was freaking me out. I just told myself to enjoy his company as for now.

And then a question popped in my mind...

_What about Mouri-san?_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**I think the next chapter will be the last.  
><strong>

**Please review.**


	10. The Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan**.**

**Author's Note:** This will probably be the last chapter. So just enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>My Destined Girl<strong>

.

**The Date**

**(The Final Chapter)**

.

Shiho's POV

I don't know what came to him. I didn't understand how he could take me on a date. It was all confusing to me. I was teasing him, asking if it was a date, then his reply was a great shock to me. Maybe, he was doing this to help me adjust to my new life. I know him pretty well, and how caring he is for all his friends. It was good to have a friend like him by my side after all.

It was the end of the school day. I was thinking about this issue the whole day until I was awakened by a waving hand before my face. I realized by then that Kudou was talking while I was drenched in my imaginary world.

"What?" I asked unthinkingly.

"I was speaking to myself the whole time!" He exclaimed.

"Um, sorry, what were you saying?"

"Is it okay if I walked you home?" he repeated his words once more.

"Sure." I said spontaneously, recalling the last time when he wanted to do so and how I shouted at him. Regretting what I've done, I gazed at him scrutinizingly.

"Hey, is there something on my face?"

I was aroused once again from my flash back recitation by his words. Embarrassed, I managed to hide my blush turning my gaze away for a second.

"N-Nothing" I said rapidly, returning back to my old self.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern, landing his hand on my forehead to check my fever.

"Why are you asking? I'm alright!" I answered as if defending myself of a crime I hasn't committed.

"Well, because your face is flushed." he said, frugally as if stating the facts.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." I smiled for his concern about me and hid my chuckles from his view.

_Glad you didn't realize that I'm embarrassed, you idiotic detective._

Soon, I realized that we arrived at Hakase's residence — my current home. Kudou stopped at the doorway.

"I will fetch you at 6 PM. Are you okay with that?" he asked cheerfully.

"So you were really serious?" I was astonished to see that he still remembered our so-called date.

"Absolutely," he answered in a serious way.

"You said yes, didn't you?"

I don't know if it was my imagination, or I saw a hint of despair when he asked me so. I didn't stand watching that in his pure blue eyes so I nodded in agreement.

"See you then." His liveliness returned back to him. I was perplexed by his odd actions, but somehow it made me feel comfortable, even though I told myself not to lift my spirits so high in order not to be frustrated in the end. Nonetheless, it doesn't harm to be happy for a little while.

He was about to leave when I quickly suggested, "Aren't you coming in?"

"Another time, deliver my grants to Hakase." He said, leaving me in my deep thoughts.

-0-

**05:30 PM**

That was so agitating for me. It's almost the time and I can't just pick my clothes. Do I have to wear something classic or casual or simple or — No how idiotic am I? It's just a friend date, nothing more. I don't have to act out of normal. I will just pick anything that's like _me_.

-0-

Shinichi was on his way to Hakase's residence. He arrived, and rang the door bell. He was still waiting until finally the door opened revealing Shiho.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Just in time. You're a conformist detective, aren't you?" she said, smirking.

Shinichi was staring at her beautiful figure. She was just gorgeous in her tight grey shirt with black cardigan and skinny black jeans.

_'I don't know what happened to me when I saw her. I didn't realize how stunning she was until that night. Her sweet strawberry fragrance gave that fresh, energetic glint in me. I prevented myself from getting closer as much as I could_

"Hey you, I'm here!" Shiho yelled at him, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh, yeah right. Umm... where's Hakase?" Shinichi asked, embarrassed by his previous thoughts.

"He's not here. Do you want him in something?" She asked him, skeptically.

"No... Nothing important." he answered immediately.

_Well, she doesn't know that I had just asked about him to change her attention to another topic instead of making fun of me._

"I think we should go now."

"Okay."

Both were walking slowly, not knowing what to talk about. Something seemed awkward, but they just tried ignored it.

"Then why aren't you on a date with Mouri-san instead?" Shiho spoke eventually.

"Do you want so?" Shinichi asked obscurely.

Shiho stared at him, not realizing the target behind his strange reply.

"Don't answer with a question." she smirked.

"Because I want to go out with you right now, is that fine?" he smiled a significant one that made Shiho more confused.

"Fine." she surrendered at the end.

"I answered your question, now it is your turn." he stated.

"My turn for what?" Shiho asked, pretending opacity.

"To answer mine."

"Which is..."

"Do you want me to go with Ran instead of you?" he repeated.

"Well, I've just asked 'cause I know she's your girlfriend and if she knows she'll —"

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"We're there." Shiho sneered happily for being saved of the awkward conversation.

"Good." He said, then stopped suddenly before entering.

Shiho looked back to where he is, realizing he is not beside her anymore. She returned back to the spot where he stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Before we enter I want you to promise me something." he cleared his throat, and said.

"What?" Shiho asked him, oblivious of what he wanted from her.

"Promise that you're going to enjoy everything as a normal teenager." He declared in a serious tone.

Shiho was astonished of his words. Yet, she smiled this time a real true smile of hers.

"Fine, I promise." she nodded.

"Now, let's go." Shinichi turned back to his good spirits, and to Shiho's surprise. He took hold of her hand and rushed towards the gate.

"Oi, hold on." Shiho said, rushing behind him. His sudden action made her shudder, but then she was really enjoying his warm hand entwined with hers.

"So what will we ride firstly?"

"Anything is fine." Shiho said

"This will be fine." Shinichi suggested, pointing at the roller coaster before them, and gripped her hand heading for their target.

-0-

Shinichi's POV

**09:15 PM**

I and Shiho were sitting on a bench, taking some rest after riding almost everything. I haven't seen her happy this much as today. She was absolutely out of her serious nature.

I have made my decision that I should tell her my feelings for her. I shouldn't hide it anymore. I have been unaware of my feelings for a long time, and I should clear things up to her. I hope she feels the same for me and accept my confession to her. Or maybe, I should delay this to another day, considering a more suitable time. I was so hesitant as to do it or not.

"Have an ice-cream?" I suggested coolly.

"Missing kid's stuff, eh?" She smirked.

I decided to put it aside, and avoid our permanent arguments so I just gave her a simple reply as, "Yes."

She accepted.

End of POV

Shinichi returned back to where Shiho was, and sat beside her silently.

"I think it's time for us to go." Shiho reminded him.

"Alright," He replied as they stood ready for leaving.

As they stayed silent, Shinichi was walking Shiho home. He wanted to talk to her so badly, but had no idea from where to start.

"Can you do me a favor?" Shinichi asked hesitantly.

"What is it Kudou-kun?" Shiho gave him a questioning gaze.

_'If he wasn't in his normal body, I would have sworn that he asked me out to have some temporary antidote to see his girlfriend'_ She thought.

"Call me by my first name."

"Are you okay, Kudo-kun?" she looked at him confusedly.

"Yeah. What does that have to do with calling me Shinichi?" He stopped his pace, turning to look at her.

"I though we were friends, and we passed those formal things, anyway." His eyes had that irritated look of his.

"Fine, Shinichi. Is that okay?"

"Yes... Shiho" He grinned at her expression, taking her hand to urge her continue on her way.

"Yet, what was the favor you wanted me to do for you?" She asked.

"You just did it." he grinned.

She looked at him, unaware of what he was referring to.

"Did you forget? It is calling me Shinichi." he chuckled.

"That was the favor?" She asked in condemnation, and then shrugged.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's going on with Mouri-san?" She asked, hiding the tone of curiosity in her voice.

"I broke up with Ran." he declared.

"What— I mean why?" she asked, startled by the revelation.

"She is only my friend; nothing more." he stated.

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yeah,"

"But you didn't answer the question I told you before."

"What question?"

"Do you like someone?" he asked unpredictably.

"No." she answered him; not even thinking twice.

"Never did you?" A hint of frustration appeared in his eyes. However, Shiho didn't notice it.

"Yes."

A dead silence fell over them after that awkward conversation, Hakase's residence showed up in the horizon. Shiho had nearly arrived home when Shinichi stopped her unexpectedly with his hand.

"Do you want something Ku—Shinichi?" She asked, perplexed by his weird act.

"I just wanted to say—"

He didn't finish his sentence as he pushed his lips towards hers gently. Shiho gasped from the sudden shock. Her eyes widened. Thenceforth her lids shut instinctively as he placed his hands on her delicate cheeks, caressing them smoothly. It was a tenderly long kiss till Shiho moaned out of breath. Shinichi parted off letting her catch out her breath, placing his forehead towards hers sensually.

"I love you, Shiho." He confessed, looking straightly into her aquamarine eyes.

Shiho opened her eyes slowly. Still, she didn't realize what was going on.

"But—" She didn't know what to say, then Shinichi put his fingers on her lips gesturing her to stop.

"It's okay. I get it. But I just wanted to take off the burden of my heart. I thought you should have known at least." he said, apologetically as he stepped back; most likely to return back to his residence.

"No, wait."

"Shinichi—" Shiho called him back, rushing towards him. As Shinichi turned to face her, she welcomed him with a passionate. Breaking the kiss, Shiho blushed heavily. She hugged him, searching for warmth inside his embrace as she whispered in his ears, "I love you."

Shinichi's eyes blinked, breaking the embrace. He looked her in the eyes, "But you said you don't like anyone." he said in confusion.

"That's true." She smirked.

"I do not like anyone…"

"But I do _love_ someone." she murmured in his ears amorously.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pheww! -Sigh-<strong>

**That was so tiresome.. Really, I'm so glad I finished it. Well, I hope it's not that bad to you because I tried my best and I was probably going off thoughts so here it is just the End. Wow, how much I like this word!**

**Just please don't forget to tell me how it was? Bad, Worse, Not so bad?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>First Chapter starts: 2804/2011 01:25AM**  
><strong>Last Chapter ends: 1806/2011 05:14PM**

**That was some pretty long time!**


End file.
